


Let The Games Commence.

by SerahSanguine



Series: Vacation [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, RST, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/pseuds/SerahSanguine
Summary: Prompt; Mulder and Scully play Charades or Cards Against Humanity at some sort of party, maybe with the Scully family or the Lone Gunmen





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScullyGolightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/gifts).



> Greta, I loved this prompt even if it did scare me. because I have never played Charades in person nor have I played Cards against humanity in person either. but on the plus side, I had loads of fun writing this. 
> 
> hank you to @AweburnPhoenix (Laia) for Beta Reading for me. 
> 
> Quick note the people might be fiction but the places and such are real.

**The X-Files Office; Hoover Building.**

 

Scully was sitting in Mulder’s chair behind his desk, packing her things away for the day so she could go home and enjoy a well-earned bath. Mulder had been acting strangely. She knew him too well by now: that meant he wanted to ask her a question but didn’t know how to go about it. She wouldn’t press it because she knew he would shut down completely. She put the last piece in her briefcase zipping it up when she heard him.

“Scully.” 

_ Finally, he is going to ask me.  _ “Yes, Mulder. ”

“You have some vacation coming up, and well... Umm... so do I. So, umm, I wanted to take you somewhere,” he sounded like a teenager asking a girl to prom. 

“Yes, Mulder, I know we both have some vacation up. And there's always a catch to you taking me away.”  She took a deep sigh and looked him straight in the eye. “And I swear if it’s another nice trip to the forest I'll do some serious bodily harm.”

“No there is a catch but not aliens or mutants or even forest around. But,” he looked at her eyes and Scully's face was completely devoid of emotion, ever the prolific! But if he looked deep or even in her eyes you could see the warmth she held there. They, like her heart, were full of passion and determination. He loved her for it but that was obvious in every look he gave her. 

“Mulder you haven’t told me what the catch is yet. ”

“If we choose to go it will be with The Gunmen”

“No way, ” she picked up her bag and went to grab her jacket off the coat hook. 

“Wait, please. The details are not what you think,”   he threw her one of his infamous Mulder pouts, his bottom sticking out, that boyish look upon his face. 

She sat back down in her chair sighing, "Ok. "

"So, yes, we will be with the boys: they own a summer house with a separate annex. So we will be in the annex and the boys with be in the main house. We can choose either to ignore them the whole trip or interact with them. They said it is our choice." He took a small pause to gauge a reaction but she was giving off anything.

"In the annex, there are two bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living and dining room. With a view of the sea, and the beach is right on the front doorstep." 

"Where is it, Mulder? 

"Chincoteague, Virginia." 

"Okay well. I will have to think about it and I will tell you an answer." 

"Thank you, Scully." 

 

**2 Weeks later**

 

They had just gotten back from an equally gruelling case, children more specifically, little girls with there eyes missing and parts of their lungs, hearts and liver missing. They were beaten black and blue. The profile workup did a number on Mulder. Scully watched his decline, the beard on his face, the bags under his eyes, the hollowing of his face. She hated what these cases did to him. 

Mulder had dropped Scully off at her apartment about 20 minutes ago. She sat on the edge of her bathtub waiting for it to fill with hot water, watching the steam filled the room, as well as the smell of her candles and the essence of her bubble bath float in the room. She needed a holiday, some needed time away. That was when the proposition that Mulder had made a couple of weeks before came floating into the front of her mind. The bath water got to the desired temperature, she undressed and sank her body into the deep-seated tub, letting her aching muscles and weary body loosen up. Letting the tension float away. 

She had spent a good 30 minutes in there, warmly enjoying the hot water when her house phone rang. Luckily, she had brought her phone into the bathroom knowing her partner all too well. 

"Scully, it's me. "

"Hi Mulder, are you ok?"

"Yes, I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour on the case. " 

"That's ok, I understand." There was a pregnant pause, she could hear shuffling on the sofa and the slow humm of the TV in the background. "Mulder I was wondering if your offer of going away was still available. "

"Yes, of course, it is."

"Do you still want to go?"

"Yes, I would love to go. Are you sure, Scully?" He sounded like a small child but at least the shuffling stopped. She surmised he had got comfortable. 

"Yes, I'm very sure. We need it, we deserve it. I don't even mind if The Gunmen are there. " 

"Thank you, Scully. I will arrange it with the guys and give you a call or see you in the office," he sounded happy, happier than he had in a long time. 

Mulder then changed the subject. And Scully sank into the bath letting him talk away about bigfoot and the loch ness monster. 


	2. Day One.

**3 weeks later**

 

Mulder was packing the last of his suitcases, making sure he had everything he might need. Basic clothing was swimming trunks, though he added a pair of red speedos in there. He doubted he would need them but he put them in there just in case. He also packed shorts, t-shirts, towels, sandals, shoes. Washbag. He couldn't think of anything else. 

He was going to pick Scully up in less than 30 minutes. He was nervous to be spending a whole two weeks in close proximity to her. Seeing her in a two-piece bathing suit would certainly be his downfall. 

The Lone Gunmen were already at the house, airing it out, making sure it had food and was cleaned. If he had to admit it, he was sure he was going to enjoy the time away.

The hour was getting close, so what if he was 15 minutes early? He grabbed his keys, bags, gun, badge — never know when you're going to need the last two. He locked his door and drove to Georgetown. He arrived, knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

She opened the door and he scanned the full length of her, she was wearing dark jeans and a grey tank top, her hair was down and waved curled around her face. She looked stunning, a true vision of beauty.

"Sorry, Scully I know I'm early. "

"That's okay, I've been ready for about 30 minutes. "

"Nice, then, shall we get going? "

"Yes, could you grab a couple of bags for me? "

"Why, agent, those little arms can't carry that much? " he was teasing her and she knew it. 

"Shut up, Mulder, I'm on holiday." She threw him the impulsive Scully grin he adored, that smile of hers that melted his heart. 

He stepped into her living room realising how many bags she was actually taking. 

“Jesus, woman, how much are you taking with you?” 

“Only the essentials,” she laughed and walked out the door.

“Yes, only the essentials, ” he muttered under his breath. He picked up the bags, finding his key and locking her door behind him, and proceeded to meet her at the car. 

She had already put her bags on top of his and was now sitting on the passenger seat. He placed the rest of her bags next to the ones she had already placed into the car and sat down into the driver's side. 

They sat off driving towards the Chincoteague Island.  Which was estimated to be about 3 hours and a half from Georgetown. 

 

**1 hour into the journey.**

 

Scully had been sitting there, watching the view go by, thinking about this vacation she was about to go on. She was excited and nervous about spending two weeks with Mulder. Letting loose, being free, enjoying it. No chasing after monsters of the abyss or profiling serial killers; just sea, sun and swimming and a lot of relaxing. 

She wasn't looking forward to spending time with the Lone Gunmen but they had agreed that if she wanted to be left alone they would do so and not bother her. 

She turned towards Mulder and studied him. The window was open, the wind was blowing his chest hair. His elbow and arm hanging out the window, his eyes focused on the road in front of him. His brown t-shirt slightly swaying and his body slouched. He looked calm, she knew he enjoyed driving and he just seemed so relaxed. Seeing him like this pleased her and sent small fluttering sensation in her stomach. She had to stop this. It would never happen: he was her partner, nothing more. She needed her mind to change the subject and quickly.

"So, Mulder, tell more about where we're staying."

He looked at her quickly and she smiled, and his eyes focussed back and the road.

“Well my dear Agent Scully, we are going to Virginia and it’s the Atlantic Coast. ”

“Very funny, Mulder.”

“Yes I thought so, anyway Chincoteague Island has beaches like no other. The beach is only seven miles long it’s easy to get around. The beaches themselves are found in the Chincoteague National Wildlife Refuge on neighbouring Assateague. It’s just miles of uninterrupted sand dune and crystal blue waters. Back over the bridge the quaint town of Chincoteague it full of history and charm and a lovely place to explore. Max Boulevard and Main Street are where the restaurants are. The Island Creamery is definitely on the list because it’s the only place to get homemade ice cream. And we all know how much Dana Katherine Scully likes her ice cream,” he said the last bit smirking.

“I do not.”

“Now how’s telling lies, the truth is out there Scully.” A low chuckle escaped his lips  

She realised he was flirting with her. And in all honesty, she was enjoying the attention and was shamelessly flirting back. 

“Why do you sound so like a travel brochure?”

“Maybe because I read one as soon as you agreed to go on holiday with me,” he slightly blushed but kept his eyes on the road. 

“Thank you, Mulder, that is really sweet.” She placed her hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze. “So, if the beach is really short, how did the Gunmen manage to get a house there?”

“I didn’t ask, and they won’t tell, but I know they have their ways.”

“That they do. ” 

They carried on talking and laughing, at some point turning on the radio and shamelessly singing along. Neither one caring.

 

**Chincoteague Island**

 

They arrived sometime after. It was hot and humid. They had passed through the village and it was just a pretty, more so than Mulder had described it. The sun was at high noon, shining across the blue waters that surrounded them, glistening like diamonds. They drove up seeing the summer house: pale creams and yellows blending in with the surrounding of the beach. It was a modest looking house with a veranda and wood white windows. They pulled up and parked, both getting out of the car at the same time. 

“Go in Scully, they won't bite, we will grab the bags later. For now, let’s enjoy ourselves.”

She walked towards the front door gazing at is beauty: stained glass, full of different colours. Looking closely, it was a picture of the nearby village. It was beautiful. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it, Scully?”

“My sentiments exactly.”

She put her hand on the door handle and walked in, they were both taken back by the interior of the house. It was open and airy with its neutral colours going through the whole place. They walked a little further to find a living room with loads of Wicca furniture and an open log fire with at least two stacks of chopping wood next to it. The living room lead through to a very open and very large kitchen with its light oak cupboards and custom design table. The whole back wall was floor to ceiling doors that opened on the garden with a view to the beach and the sea. They carried on walking through the expanse of the house until they were back onto the beach. 

Langly and Byers were out on the small pier, fishing. They were in casual brown shorts and T-shirts, with a sun umbrella covering them so they wouldn’t get burnt. They had noticed they had company so were discussing the latest ufo sighting or landing. Mulder looked at Scully, and Scully looked back at him both smiling and slightly laughing, both thinking things never change even when on holiday. 

Frohike walked in behind them. “Well, if it isn’t the delightful Agent Scully!” 

She jumped and turned around, and gave the small man an evil glare. Then smiled at him.

“It’s nice to see you too. Frohike.”

“Glad you two finally arrived, we just finished preparing the BBQ. So go sit over there,” he gestured toward the outside table and chairs underneath the huge veranda roof. He went back inside. 

Scully went and sat down, Mulder sitting close beside her. She looked at her friend.

“I didn’t know Frohike could cook.”

“Yes, he does. He enjoys it and he’s actually really good at it. It’s a secret passion of his. He makes a mean crumble.”

“Well, when I see it, I will believe it.” She was flirting with him now, and she knew he was flirting back. 

She was caught by surprise as the gentle breeze blew her hair into her face. And with his light touch, he moved the lose hair and put it behind her ear, his fingers gracing her skin. He was so close now, at kissing distance. Her heart screamed for their lips to touch but her mind screamed to run away. He was her friend, her partner. Flirting was one thing but acting upon that flirting was another. 

Yes, maybe one day she would surprise him and follow through with one of his innuendos. But on the other hand, would she really do it? Saying it in her head, even fantasizing about it, that she could do. But would she get the courage to actually do it? Only time would tell. It was a simple flight or fight response.  

They were soon joined by Langly and Byers, they instantly started talking about the recent UFO sighting with Mulder and she just stared at them smiling ‘ _ Maybe spending the vacation with the Three Stooges wasn’t going to be so bad after all.’   _

About 5 minutes later Frohike served everyone steak, chicken and sausage platter from the bbq. With two caesar salad bowls, potato salad, and homemade coleslaw. 

 

//

Mulder thought everything was delicious and the way Scully was eating, getting the sauce everywhere, was delightful to see. She even went so far as licking her fingers, and it was stirring all sorts of things to his lower anatomy. 

_ ‘Why does she have to eat food like that? Jesus Christ. Does she even know what it does to me? Probably not, to be honest.  _

It reminded him of that case a long time ago when she was eating something while wearing a bib. But what he remembered the most was the moment that she got sauce in the corner of her mouth he had the urge to grab a napkin and wipe it off for her. And before he knew it, he had done exactly that. After it had happened she gave the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

Thing was, she had sauce on the corner of her mouth now and yet again he had the incredible urge to wipe it away for her, to touch her. He was lost staring at her. She had caught him in the act of staring. 

“Have I got something on my face?”

“Yes, you do.” 

He grabbed a napkin and began wiping the sauce from her face, lost in her eyes. Forgetting internally that the Gunmen were there and totally focusing on he: her face, her eyes, her nose, her mouth, that pesky hair that kept flipping in her eyes...

Langly coughed loudly and they suddenly broke apart, her cheeks were red from embarrassment, the chair squealed as she got out of it quickly leaving the table, finding some space away from him. 

He sat there at the table, putting his hand to his face and sighing: he didn’t mean for it to go that far, or did he? 

“One of these days Mulder, you are going to have to tell her. Because one of these times, there may not be a next time.”

He looked at Byers and sighed again, he knew what his friend was saying, but did he really have the guts to lose her friendship, their partnership if she didn’t feel the same way? He had told himself, after she won her life over cancer, that he would tell her. But life got in the way and he was a coward. 

Five minutes later and Scully still hadn't returned, he was getting worried and he left the boys in search for her. It didn’t take him long to find her. Her shoes were off and were by the side of her. She was sitting on the sand underneath the cover of a tree. She was intensely staring at the waves crashing into the shore. 

He also took his shoes off and wondered why Scully was not hot, he was boiling in this sun. the sweat drenching his top. He sat next to her. 

He had been sitting down for a few minutes when she looked at him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Believe me, that was not my intention.” 

He was no longer looking at her, he was keeping his eyes on the mass of the Atlantic Ocean.

“I’m fine Mulder. It was just a long journey.”

“We should head back, get the bags out of the car, and go check our house for the next couple of weeks.”

She nodded and turned towards him. “Honestly, I’m ok, just tired from sitting in the car and warm from the jeans, and the heat.” 

He nodded, stood up holding his toes and really appreciating the feeling of how soft the sand was. He started walking towards the car and took a quick glance back: she was following him, shoes in one hand, her hair flowing in the breeze. She smiled at him and they both kept walking. 

 

// 

 

They got to the car, Mulder carrying not only his bag but some of Scully’s as well, as she was carrying two bags. 

It was a short walk up to the annex and the outside was nothing like Scully was expecting.

The house revelled in its beauty: it was two stories with a grand like a veranda circling the whole house, beige windows with stained glass inside, shining different colours that illuminated the sand in front of them. She walked inside, the layout much like the main house, though this seemed bigger. This house had a completely open plan and the whole back of it was glass, with a full view of the beach. It took her breath away. She walked through, climbing the spiral staircase to the second floor. As promised, there were two bedrooms, both with king size beds and ensuite shower rooms. Scully put her bags down still exploring when she came across the grand jacuzzi that could sit at least two people. There was an open log fire in every room upstairs equipped with enough firewood for several months. 

_ ‘Mulder has really outdone himself this time’  _ she thought. Realising he had no bags in his hand, she ran across the hallway jumping in his arms. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered a “thank you” in his ear. 

She could feel the warmth of his body. She jumped down reluctantly. Being held by Mulder was certainly a nice thing, correction, an amazing experience. She looked up into his hazel eyes, glimmering with love and affection, his smile reaching from ear to ear. She started blushing and looked away but he put his fingers underneath her chin making sure she was looking directly at him.

“No Scully, Thank you for agreeing to come, you’ve made it so much better already. "

She hugged him again, hearing his heart hammer in his chest. She snuggled into his warmth, letting it overflow her, letting his scent invade her. He was the first to let go this time, she let out a small sigh. Her judgement was getting clouded again. She was letting her emotions take her on a rollercoaster.

“We need to get changed, otherwise we will get sunstroke,” he said quickly.

“Oh, really, now here's me thinking I was the doctor in this relationship.” She was teasing him, not mocking him in any way.

“Technically, we are both Doctors, just in different kinds.”

“Touche, Dr Mulder.” 

They both started laughing and went into their separate rooms. Both kept the door slightly open. Old habits die hard. They had this unspoken agreement: if they were not in adjoining rooms while in the same house they would keep their doors open and unlocked no matter what.

Half an hour passed and she had finally changed. Going downstairs she found Mulder reading. She walked a bit closer to find out what he was reading and still she could not see the title, his finger and hands covering both the blurb and the front cover. He was so engrossed in the book She then stood in front of him, and still, he had not noticed her presence.

“Mulder, what are you reading?” 

He jumped, quickly putting the book down looking at her. Scully watched his eyes scanning her body, they changed colour depending on what part of her body they were on, she had never seen this look before and couldn’t work it out. She let him ogle her some more before asking again. 

“So… what are you reading Mulder?”

 

//

 

She looked amazing, her hair lightly put up around her face letting several loose curls out around her face. Her eyes shone a bright blue that he had never seen. Her emerald blue dress with a square neckline and thin straps was so enticing.  He could see matching blue straps of her bikini wrapping around the nape of her neck. The dress flowed effortlessly off her body making her every curve pop out. It was a knee-length dress, she looked  exquisite. He heard her speak and hands down he was lost for words.

“I…. Umm.”  _ Fuck, speak. Damn it, shit.  _ “Terry Pratchett’s Colour Of Magic,” he blurted out finally finding the words. 

She smiled at him, he didn’t know if it was a good thing or not, if he was making a fool out of himself. But, damn, that smile really could light up a room.  

“I didn’t realise you were a fan of Terry Pratchett's books.”

“Yes, I think he is an amazing author. His Discworld collection is definitely his best. You should read sometime, Scully, I think you would enjoy them.”

“Oh, I have and I did,” she said walking through to the kitchen intending to make herself some ice tea.  

He was puzzled: how did he not know she was a fan? He laughed to himself: she could still surprise him. And he loved it. 

“I don’t believe you. Prove it. What was his last book you read?”

“Well, I have just finished Good Omens. Before that, it was Hogfather; and before that, it was Soul Music.”

“Wow, Scully, you’re full of surprises.”

“Well, I’m glad I can still keep surprising you 7 years on,” she said laughing.

“Me too, Scully. Me too.”

She passed him his tea, and they carried them on through to the beach to sit under two parasols that the gunmen had set up. They stood there for a while enjoying each other’s company, talking about the Discworld collection. 

As the hours passed, the sun began to set. Mulder watched the sea, he was lost in its rhythmic percussion as the waves hit the sand. His eyes were steady to the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckoned the stars. His lips beared semblance of a smile, just enough to show that he was enjoying himself. He watched as Scully walked across the shore, her toes dipping in the lapping water. She looked graceful, like she had reached some kind of inner peace. As if on cue she knew he was looking at her, she turned around and looked back at him. A gentle smile spread across her lips and then she turned back and carried on dipping her toes in the water. 


	3. Day Two; The Village.

Scully woke up, in a tangle of sheets. She hadn’t worn much to bed as it was too warm even at 11 o'clock at night. The sun shone brightly through the folds in the blinds. If she were to take a guess, she would say it was around 9 am. She had forgotten to set her alarm the night before, but she didn’t mind losing all sense of time. She sat up, the smell of fresh coffee and something else: breakfast maybe. She stepped out of bed, her legs slightly heavy as they hadn’t been used for a few hours. She walked through to her wardrobe grabbing her black silk kimono and wrapped it around her before descending down the stairs.

She stopped halfway to find Mulder listening to the radio and singing along to it. From what she could hear it was Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley. Then she looked around the room to find the table had been set with plates, cutlery, even a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. It looked like he had cooked her a full English breakfast: bacon, eggs, mushrooms, sausages, tomatoes, beans, hash browns. 

She descended the rest of the stairs, making sure nothing was in Mulder’s hands before speaking just in case she made him jump. 

“I didn’t know you cooked Mulder.” 

He jumped a little and then turned around to face her, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her, his smile covering his full face. 

“It’s one of my many talents, it’s just no fun cooking for one.”

“So, in all those years I have known you, why haven’t you cooked for me?”

“You’ve never asked, Scully,” he was serious but not full of conviction.

“Touche.”

“Anyway, sit down. Breakfast is served, madam and if you would like a coffee, I just brewed a small pot.”

“Thank you, Mulder, but you didn’t have to do all of this.”

“Of course I do.” There was a short pause. “You deserve the world, Scully, ”  he whispered. 

His eyes told her he meant it. 

“Tuck in, Scully, before it gets cold.”

An hour later the food was eaten, and she enjoyed every last piece of it. He was an exceptional cook. He added spice and herbs and the food had never tasted so good. She nursed her coffee waiting for it to cool down 

“What is on the agenda for today, Mulder?”

“Well, I thought maybe we could wander through the village, and possibly try out their homemade ice cream.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,”  she soon finished her coffee and went upstairs to get changed. Soon after Mulder did the same. 

He shut his bedroom door, leaning against it and thinking about that morning events over and over again in his mind. But spending yesterday with her, he lost all resolve to keep his emotions in check, and guarded. She unintentionally was breaking those walls around his heart. But in doing so he felt like she was also letting him to hers. 

He walked to his suitcase, he still hadn’t unpacked, and his clothes were hanging out the sides. He found the brown shorts he was looking for and also the grey tank top. He quickly showered and changed before heading downstairs to wait for Scully.

30 minutes later and some more of his book read, he was sitting on the cushioned wicca sofa when he heard Scully stepping down the stairs. He placed a bookmark where he had stopped, and placed the book next to him on the table. He shifted in his seat and looked around to see her. She was stunning, wearing a yellow long skirt and a white tank top.   Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a straw kind of hat to keep the sun from burning her face, she had already slightly caught the sun yesterday as her normally pale skin was a tad on the pink side. 

“You ready to go?” he asked enthusiastically.

“Yes I am, but I can’t find my sandals, have you seen them?” He watched her look under the sofa, then around the front porch, then in the kitchen. 

“Scully have you tried on the back porch? ” he watched her walk out of the french doors staring at her ass. _ ‘One of these days she's gonna catch me staring, and when that day happens I'm done for”  _ he smiled at the thought and watched her re-enter the room. 

“Thank you, how far is it to the village?”

“About a 20 minutes walk, 5 minutes on the beach front, straight across the bridge and 5 minutes walk to the village.” 

She beamed a smile in his direction. 

“You might be able to see the wild horse as we walk, a little blonde bird told me they were in the area.”

He didn’t know it was possible but her smile got even wider. He knew how much she liked horses though she had never told him herself, he remembered the story her mother told him while she was missing of how her father took her to horse riding lessons whenever he was on leave. And it’s something the two of them shared until she was well into med school. 

 

//

 

The walk to the village was pleasant, she didn’t see the wild horses but she didn’t mind, spending time with Mulder was enough, he made light conversation, made her laugh telling her stories of the Lone Gunmen and the pranks they pulled on each other. 

They stopped at local shops, they were so beautiful on the outside. There were brownstone buildings, wood buildings, flowers as far as the eye could see on each side of the road: blues, yellows, whites and so much lavender. She could smell them mixing with the sea air. 

When they were done browsing the local shops, they found a small restaurant on the main street looking out onto the marsh. She stood outside reading the sign  AJ’s on the creek. She walked inside and instantly smelled the seafood. She followed Mulder to the table and looked around. The  tables were covered in crisp white linens and topped with paper napkins and bottles of hot sauce. She pulled a menu up to her face but causally lowered it a little so she could study her partner. He had definitely caught a tan, he was a lovely golden bronze now. She could see the sweat forming on his brow trickling down his nose. 

“What looks good Scully?”

“Hum…” 

“Scully?” 

Mulder looked at her with confusion. She looked back at him realising that she had been staring and daydreaming for the last 5 minutes about her partner. And she had been caught in the act. 

She started blushing, hoping he hadn't noticed, and if he did, hoping to put it down to the sun catching her Irish skin. 

“Oh the Seasonal soft-shell crab, served fried on platters, and a romaine salad is with a zesty citrus Caesar dressing, Parmesan crumbs, and crisped bread sounds delicious.” 

“The way you just made it sound, makes me want that exact dish.” He raised his eyebrows, in a mock teasing way. And she instantly knew there was a double meaning behind the first part of that sentence.

Their meal arrived and it was just as incredible as it sounded on the menu,  while she waited for him to finish she thought about a few things 

Her feelings for her partner were becoming so clear to her now, but she didn’t want to give in to them, she was scared of losing him, the friendship, their partnership.  He was slowly becoming everything to her. Like he was a part of her and no way in hell she would risk it. But damn she just wanted to kiss him, pull that bottom lip of his in her lips and bite it hard. She soon suppressed such a feeling and carried on.  

“I have a small surprise for you before we go to the ice cream shop.”

“Mulder, you know I don't like surprises.”

“Well, Miss, I know, but you will love this one, I promise. ” 

“Sure, fine, whatever.”

Mulder paid for the meal and started leaving her following close. Just before she stepped out, someone stopped her by gently tapping her on the shoulder.

“You have a lovely husband there, he is definitely a keeper.”

She didn’t know how to respond, she didn’t want to correct the poor woman. But she didn’t have an answer for her. So she simply nodded and left the restaurant. 

30 minutes later and both of them were standing outside a quite large building looking at the sea.

“What are we doing here, Mulder?”

Before he could answer an elderly gentleman came up the gate. He was dressed in blue Levis and a black and red checkered shirt. 

“Mr and Mrs Mulder?”

Again they were mistaken for a married couple, twice in one hour. She sighed, not saying anything again and Mulder didn’t correct the man either. Instead, he nodded at the old man.

“Ok, then, this way. They’re going to need to be brushed, before you go on them. But they are both beautiful.”

Mulder nodded again and looked at her utterly confused face. He just gave her a wide grin while he guided her to a stable. There were two beautiful pedigree horses: one completely black and another, white and brown. 

“Oh, my god, they are beautiful Mulder; but I still don’t get it?”

“Yes they are Mrs Mulder,” the old man interrupted her. “And they are just ready to go out. Just before I leave you two alone, Mr Mulder said you didn’t need any training to ride the horses and both of you have previous experience.”

“Yes, thank you.” 

With that, the man left them alone.

“How did you know I used to ride? And, more importantly, how did I not know that you do too?”

“First, your mother told me. And second, I learnt with Samantha on the vineyard. She loved horses and she didn’t want to go alone because at first, they scared her.” 

Scully saw the pain in his eyes, but there were also small hints at happiness from the memories.  

“Why did you never tell me?” she asked moving towards the black horse.

“I suppose it just never came up.”

 

// 

 

Mulder saw the delight in Scully’s eyes as she trotted along the beachfront: she was truly enjoying herself. Her hair was like fire against the blue of the sea and the black of the horse. 

“Mulder, I’m so glad we did this, it’s been a very long time since I rode a horse.”

“My pleasure Scully. We really should be heading back if you want to try that ice cream.” 

“Ok, race you!” she suddenly yelled and took the horse into a full gallop, leaving a cloud of sand dust in her mist. 

“Cheat!” he shouted, but she was gone

Mulder clicked the rains and went into a full gallop after her. When he finally caught up to her, she was stroking her horse waiting for him. 

“What took you so long?” she was trying to stifle her laugh. 

“You do know that cheaters never prosper,” he looked at her and she was still holding her laugh back.

“And Foxes don't win.”

“Wow, Scully, below the belt.” 

He was teasing her and she knew it. He picked her up off her horse and brought her close to his body before putting her on the ground, rubbing her a little too much against his body.

She pulled him close, lent up on her tiptoes, and whispered in his ear. 

“I know that’s where you want me, and I want it too.” 

She turned around on her heels, grabbing the horse’s reins, and walked towards the stable. She erupted with laughter, leaving him dum-stuck, unable to speak or even breathe. He finally managed to remember how to breathe and grabbed the reins on his horse finally walking to put him back in the stable while contemplating what she had said to him. 

_ Did she really mean it? I’d be over the moon. But what if she was teasing me? Just playing my game?  _ Those three things kept running over and over again in his mind. 

He hitches the horse on the wood, closing the stable door. Scully was waiting for him just like always. The elderly gentleman thanked them and told them to enjoy the rest of their holiday. Mulder placed his had at the small of her back and lead her towards the ice cream shop.

The arrived soon and stepped inside. It was a small but beautiful place, with light wood everywhere, something straight out of a magazine beautiful. The sun was setting, bouncing orange beams around the shop's white walls leaving a shimmering glow.  

“What ice cream are you picking, Scully?”

“I’m having a double cone: one side filled with chocolate, and the other, rum and raisins.”   

“Sound’s yummy.”

She ordered her ice cream and turned around to him. 

“What flavour are you having?”

“I was thinking of chocolate orange.”

“Now that sounds nice, Mulder, I can’t wait to try it.”

She had confused him again, but he caught the look in her eyes. It was a wicked look full of mischief.

Their ice creams were soon devoured and Scully had got closer to him. He hadn’t realised he had some ice cream on his chin and kept wondering why Scully was staring at him. She lent in close and whispered.

“I meant what I said earlier.” 

She kissed his cheek and then his nose, they were so feather-like, her lips barely touched his skin. His heat was hammering in his chest and again he was left gasping for air. He looked into her eyes, knowing if he looked he would know if she was teasing. He looked into the warm blue and was lost there. But he saw everything he had ever wanted, the whole truth. She loved him and meant it. Her lips caught him by surprise as she pressed them against his. Her tongue was seeking entrance and he opened up gladly. Their lips were gliding against each other, their tongues exploring every crevice in each other’s mouth. His eyes had shut, enjoying the feeling of their mouths touching. She let go and he sighed missing her already. 

“Chocolate orange does taste nice,” she said giggling like a schoolgirl.

“And chocolate and rum and raisin taste even better.”

They left the restaurant hand in hand, both content with the moment neither wanting to push. Just enjoying the simple pleasure of each other.


	4. Day Three; The Storm.

Scully woke up. Her body groggy and slightly sore from horseback riding the day before, her body sticky for the sweat during the night. The air felt humid, more than it held the last couple of days. She realised the sun wasn’t streaming through the open window. She looked but her eyes were still sleep ridden. She peered over, seeing the thick grey clouds forming on the horizon. She sat up trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes: it didn’t work. So she took off her sweat-drenched pyjamas and walked to the ensuite shower. 

It didn’t take long for the shower to heat up, she stepped in letting the water hit her face and cascade down her skin. The memory of being flirty with Mulder and kissing him came back to her, the corner of her lips turning up into a smile. She hadn’t a clue what had come over her to be so bold like that, but it was a split second decision. The timing was right, both in her heart and her mind but more importantly, in her soul.

The shower soon finished, her body clean and refreshed. She found the lightest dress she could find. It was a pale yellow dress flowing down just above her knees wrapping around her waist and hugging her shoulders. 

She walked over to the coffee maker putting the Costa Rican beans in the filter, placing the jug underneath and letting it do its thing. Since Mulder made her breakfast the day before, she wanted to make an exotic fruit and salad spread for them today. Yes, he may at first turn his nose up at it but she wanted to prove that this kind of fruit could be delicious and filling and not clog his arteries at the same time.

Not even 10 minutes later, he walked down in t-shirt and boxers, his hair going in every direction. To say the least this was a very cute look on him. 

“I smelled coffee,” he mumbled.

“Yes, there's a fresh pot just brewed I will get you a cup.” 

She turned away pouring the coffee into a cup. She turned back around and Mulder had sat at the table, staring at the fruit platter in front him eyeing it up, not knowing what to make of it.

“Took one, trust me.”

“Always.”

She handed him a cup of steaming hot coffee. He placed different kinds of fruit on his plate and took in. She smiled and then did the same. Some time had passed and he looked like he was enjoying it and soon finished. 

“My god, I didn’t know fruit could taste so good and be so filling! So, what’s on the agenda for today?”

“I don’t know, it looks like a storm is heading our direction.”

He peered past her shoulder, looking out of the clean glass doors.

“It looks like much more than a storm, it seems like a tropical one,” his face broke up on a full grin. “Hope you’re not afraid of lighting. Maybe it will rain sleeping bags.”

She broke out into a full belly laugh. “You’re  incorrigible ”

They spent the next few hours playing chess and she found out even with Mulder’s high IQ she could still beat him and he was a very bad loser.

The Lone Gunmen had phoned about an hour ago asking them around to play some board games, maybe I game of charades. Frohike had once again cooked a full meal for them all and they got a couple of beers for everyone to share. She thought it was a good idea, being like they could not go outside. It had started to rain quite heavily now.

Mulder grabbed the golf umbrella, opening it up, covering not only himself but her as well. Mulder looked at her, pulling her close, his hand snaking for her back around to her hip, making small circles. She put her head on his shoulder feeling the heat radiating from his skin. His aftershave mixing with the smell of fresh rain and wet sand sent her libido into overdrive.

They arrived inside the main house and Mulder shook off the umbrella and stepped inside after her. Frohike was slaving away at the kitchen stove, where Langly and Byers were setting out the cards for charades. 

Mulder sat down at the table first and she could not help but stare at the nice firm buttocks hugged by his low hanging levis,  _ boy does he know how to pull them off.  _ She unconsciously licked her lips and Frohike caught her in the act. She blushed furiously. 

They all sat down at the wood table. Frohike placed the three different types of meat in different sizes and some even on skewers, fresh fruit, and veggies, some steamed and some smoked. It was all laid out in front of them.  

Scully sat down next to Mulder, near the foot of the table. And, in tradition, the chef sat on the end which meant next to her. Frohike saw that Mulder was chatting away to the guys and gave her a little nudge, speaking to her in a small whisper.

“So, he finally got up the courage and took it to the next level.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, Scully” she knew the tone of his voice, and she knew he wasn’t teasing her. 

“No, he didn’t.” Frohike went to open his mouth but she spoke before he could, “I did” 

The shock on his face was priceless. She had never seen him speechless. 

“Close your mouth, Frohike, you’re catching flies,” she laughed and the three reaming men looked at her and Frohike went bright red.

“What’s so funny Scully?”

“Nothing,” she was still laughing hard. 

In the end, she managed to calm her breathing down and eat the food in front of her. 

As soon as they finished, all five of them sat on the sofa and chairs, beer at hand ready to play a game of charades. The teams were Mulder and Scully vs The Gunmen. The guys thought they had the advantage, little did they know.     

The first topic was music, Byers had put four size straws in his hand: whoever picked the shortest straw, went first. Frohike got the longest, then Scully got a shorter one, Langly’s was a medium length and Mulder’s happened to be the shortest straw by far. He growled to himself. 

“You’ll be fine Mulder, I believe in you,” she whispered in his ear and felt him relax next to him. 

Langly went off to find some more beer that would mean they were on their third. Scully was feeling the effects already, her whole body felt warm and tingly, sitting there for five more minutes waiting for the games to commence. She looked out the window and the rain was coming down hard against the glass, the sea was thrashing against the sand.  _ It really is a tropical storm _ , she thought to herself.

Finally, Mulder picked a card out of the bowl. He stood there for a while contemplating how to go forward. A couple of minutes later he held out his finger. 

“One word!” Scully yelled, so excited.

A nod, then he stood there, with his hand above his head trying to signal something and for the life of her she could not think what it was. He started moving his body forwards and back, trying to do the air guitar. She couldn’t help but laugh. He carried on trying to convey the word and then he did something different: he stomped his feet twice and clapped his hands. She instantly got it. 

“Queen!” She shouted, hard and loud.

“Thank god, Scully, I don’t like being a dancing monkey,” and with that analogy, she laughed even harder. “No fair, you’re not supposed to laugh.” 

She wiped the tears from her eyes, “I’m sorry, but you looked so damn adorably cute standing there.”

“Well, at least I made you laugh.” 

She beamed him a radiant smile and kissed him on the cheek. His hand clasped around hers and their fingers entwined. 

It was Langly’s turn to dive his hand into the bowl, frowning at the card he had pulled out. 

He stuck his hand out sticking two fingers.

“Two words,” Frohike shouted out. 

Langly and he nodded and started jumping from one leg to the other, throwing his hands together, crashing into things. 

“The Clash,” Scully whispered into Mulder’s ear, no one else able to hear her.

Mulder didn’t say a word to her, but looked deep within her eyes, nodding he had already came to the same conclusion. 

Frohike was shouting all sorts of things, each of them wrong. She could tell Langly was getting more and more defeated and soon the time was up.

“It was The Clash, man, how did you not get that?”

“You’re rubbish at giving hints!”  

“Boys, it’s just a game, no need to fight.” 

Scully gulped down the last of her beer and walked over to the fridge to grab herself another. Quickly looking over her shoulder she noticed Mulder’s was empty so she grabbed him one too. 

She was definitely feeling the effects of alcohol. Her skin was on fire from every touch of Mulder, which she was noticing a lot more now, the beers had definitely lowered her inhibitions. It was her turn next. She was a little apprehensive but she stood up nonetheless.

She followed the routine, sticking her hand in the bowl. Her whole face went very hot very quickly at the sight of the card. She knew she was blushing, damn the alcohol and her Irish skin. She stuck her hand out and held up her index finger and forefinger out. 

“Two words.”

She nodded and turned to the side thrusting her hips back and forth in the air.  Hoping Mulder would pick up on it quick. The embarrassment was at an all-time high. 

She heard Frohike wolf whistle in the background.

_ Oh god.  _

She pointed both her index fingers and her thumbs in a mock gun position and started to pretend she was shooting into the air. As she kept thrusting. Mulder seemed to be enjoying her performance and he finally let her out of her misery when he shouted out. 

“Sex Pistols!”

She quickly sat down next to him looking him right in the eye and on full embracement mode. The game carried on for another hour maybe two. Mulder and Scully won with 15 to the Lone Gunmen’s 7. They were not sore losers, all in all, everyone had a good time and many drinks. 

She then convinced everyone to play poker and Mulder, with all his wisdom, decided to make it strip poker. She agreed reluctantly. 

They sat down at the table, Mulder getting shots of whiskey for everyone. He watched in awe as Scully gulped hers down greedily, not even flinching and the burning sensation he knew she would have. He gulped his drink down too and went into the kitchen to pull the cards out.

Mulder sat down in the exact spot he had sat down at lunch, right next to Scully’s side. He shuffled the cards like a professional, lucky he had some practice, even if it was years ago. 

“This is Texas Hold’em with a twist. The twist being  unlike in normal poker, where you play to win chips or money, the objective in strip poker is to keep your clothes on while the losing players remove their clothing one piece at a time. Simple. I am going to deal out the cards and we are going to all play that hand with no betting. And the player with the highest hand wins and everyone else is required to remove a piece of clothing.”

He dealt the cards face down one at a time to each person sitting at the table until each of them had two cards. 

He held up his cards, he had a 2 of spades and 3 of clubs.  He looked around seeing everyone had looked at their cards. Then he dealt five cards face up and instantly knew he had lost. Each player kept a straight face revealing their cards. Scully had an ace and two of spades and won with a straight flush from 1 to six of the same suit. 

She beamed and all of the men took off their shirts. Mulder caught her staring at him. She was staring directly at his chest dancing over each muscle. He watched her lick her lips and turn her eyes away. He felt his lower extremity twitch and harden.  _ Shit, any more of that and I’m going to embarrass myself.  _

Langly was next to deal. Mulder looked at his cards and knew again he was going to get nowhere with them: a 5 of diamonds and 7 and spades. The five card was sat on the table face up. And one by one each person revealed the cards, and yet again she had won. This was not going well for anyone but Scully. How could she be so lucky?

Frohike was next dealing the cards. This time Mulder had a good hand and managed to keep his clothes. The boys took off one sock and since Scully didn't have much clothing, to begin with, she took off one shoe. 

The game went on for another 30 minutes and everyone apart from Scully was down to their last items of clothing. Scully had just lost the next round and she did something that would shock him. He saw her reaching underneath her dress, making sure he was watching, and gliding her finger up and down the smooth expanse of her legs before and lifting her hips a little she pulled her underwear off,  placing it on his lap. 

His cock twitched and went rigid, his senses went into overload. He had her panties. And she was sitting there looking all flushed, knowing her underwear was on his lap. He had to do something to get rid of his erection and fast, it hurt. 

Mulder quickly stood up, his hands covering his boxers, and moved to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He needed to relieve himself, so he put his hand down the hem of his boxer shorts and grabbed his aching cock. He wrapped his hand around it, feeling the precum seep out of his tip. He was just about the do the deal when he heard Scully’s knock at the door. He removed his hand and opened the door peeking at her. He saw it through her thick eyelashes and hooded eyes: pure desire and lust.    

He grabbed her hips and brought her into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, pushing her against the back of the door, his lips seeking her out, devouring her. She tasted of whiskey, beer and mango. Her hands felt like they were everywhere and nowhere all at once. Her touch was like fire on his already heated skin. He suspected she could feel his straining cock against her stomach. But at that moment he no longer cared. He lifted her up, looking for the nearest place to put her: the sink. He sat her down and lowered the straps on her dress, realising she had no bra.  _ No wonder she didn't want to get rid of the dress.  _ He took one breast inside his mouth, taking her ruby red nipple, swerving his tongue around it before biting hard. He felt her arch her back. He slipped his hand to the apex of her legs finding her juices flowing around his finger, so deliciously wet and hot, ready and waiting for him. 

“Ooooh, Fuck. Mulder, please,”  her breath was ragged, her skin hot and steamy, sticky and sweet. 

He needed no more encouragement: he attached his lips to her other beast while his fingers found her clit. Thrashing his finger back and forth while his mouth flicked and played with her coral nipple. He soon felt the moisture seep out of her and her stomach and pelvis convulse around him. He didn’t stop, not a chance he could stop even if he wanted to. 

“MM...der” she shouted breathlessly, and it made him explode in his boxers. He couldn’t help it, he had never heard or seen anything so beautiful than his redheader partner have an orgasm.

He looked away, feeling embarrassed. She brought her hand to his cheek letting him know there was nothing to be shy about. She brought his head to hers, kissing him gently. 

“Let’s go to the annex. I’m not done with you yet, wait here.”

She put her dress back where it was meant to be, it was slightly more ruffled now. But still okay and she left the bathroom. Leaving him with his thoughts for five minutes.

He cleaned himself up as best he could and she soon returned with his clothes, he got changed and she lead him by the hand down the stairs. 

 

//

 

She couldn’t believe she had just done that. Their hands were entwined as she led them down the stairs. Thoughts were flooding her brain like oncoming traffic:  _ It’s still raining. Oh, god, I'm not wearing any underwear. He just made me... Oh, god. _

Luckily Mulder grabbed the umbrella, she didn’t know if she could handle that right now. She was desperately trying not to show, but her body was still twitching from the pleasure. They quickly managed to say bye to the Gunmen before quickly exiting. Mulder hugged her close under the umbrella, his touch was electrifying, exhilarating, it was creating more desire to have him.

Mulder led her upstairs. She couldn’t believe she wanted him so much, she just wanted him to have the pleasure that she had felt no more than 15 minutes ago. She didn’t want to think. Where had thinking got her all these years? Sexual frustration, unfulfilled fantasies, vibrators and bullets. Now the real thing was standing in front of her. His usual hazel eyes were dark green now, it was the look of desire. 

He lightly placed her on the bed, not laying her down but sitting there. His eyes sorted hers out, asking a question. Without a single word spoken, their eyes did the communication. 

_ Are you sure? _

_ I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.  _

He stood in front of her and she slowly and seductively undressed him. When he was fully nude she sat there and and admired him. She knew he was big when he was flaccid and she had some idea when she felt it against her stomach. But seeing it now, she thought he beautiful, his girth was little bit above average and so was his length. She had assumed that he would be circumcised, and was not surprised to find out that her suspicions were right. She licked her lips as she saw clear liquid flowing from his tip. She reached out her finger and he twitched in pleasure at her touch. He smelt like the ocean mixed in with shower essence. Something she could only summarize as Mulder-scent. Knowing this, she couldn’t help but do further investigating. 

She brought her mouth to his cock and darted her tounge out to taste him. It was salty but sweet at the same time, a bit like popcorn. She ran it on the underside of his cock making him pulse. Her hand made its way to his balls, lightly squeezing them.

“Fu—”

He lost the ability to form words, she thought wickedly. 

She wrapped her lips around him swallowing him whole. No pause for breath, she felt him at the back of her throat. She felt his hand grab her hair, not to force her, but to see what she was doing. If she could have smiled she would have: she hollowed out her cheeks. And moved her head in slow motion up and down, moving her tongue from side to side, up and down. All she could hear was grunts and groans. Her hand was still squeezing his balls making him squirm.

“Scuuuuullly stooop, noooot like thissss.” 

She stopped instantly and looked at him. He bent down and kissed her. He took the straps off her shoulders, brushing his fingers down her arms in the process. She felt goosebumps on her skin as he kissed her shoulder. He carried on, lowering her dress and placed small kisses on her clavicle, then the top of her each breast, then her stomach. She lifted her hips and he trailed the dress past them and placed it on the floor somewhere near his feet. He lightly lifted her up again, now she was further up on the bed and Mulder placed himself on top of her. He found his erection and placed it at her entrance, slowly guiding himself into her. 

Her walls were hugging him, gripping him; she was exquisitely tight, and so helplessly wet for him. It was truly a delightful feeling, filling her up completely. Her power was overwhelming him. How can such a tiny person be so beautiful and erotic. He could feel her breast and nipple gently glide across his sweaty skin. She arched her back and he could not help but start to thrust a little harder. He took his eyes off hers and buried his head in the crook of her neck. 

He listened to the sounds of her skin thumping against his own, the rain slamming against the glass windows. The thunder booming in the background. He started to feel her walls clutching him as her climax was about to happen and then he felt her body convulse and twitch around him. He buried his head further into her shoulder. It was a moulding of two souls, like planets aligning. Like supernovas exploding as their climax hit. The room flashed with a bright white light illuminating the room. As he filled her with his seed.  

They laid together and he slowly slipped out from inside her.  He laid on his back and she curled up in his arms, resting her head on his chest, and fell asleep. His other arm grabbed the thin sheet and wrapped it around both their naked forms and then followed her into the world of slumber. 


	5. Day Four. The Admission.

Scully woke up to the feeling of a man’s arm around her stomach, and a hand creating small circles on the underside of her breast. The smell of sex and masculine cologne invaded her nose. She could feel the swell of a man’s erection placed against her back, and a soft snore light touching her neck and hair. She smiled inwardly as the memories of the previous night affairs came back to her, of how she and Mulder had finally crossed the line. It was something beautiful and magical. 

As he laid there asleep next to her, she rolled over and studied his face: his frown line flat as his sleep was peaceful, and his eyes were fluttering as his dreams run their course; his nose, long and pointy but ever so beautiful matching his face; his pouty lips round and succulent breathing moisture on her face.

She kissed his forehead, then each cheek and his nose before placing her lips on his, gently barely touching them. But it was enough to rouse him from his slumber.

“Hey Beautiful,” he sounded sleep ridden but happy.

“Good morning,” she said as she carried on, working her lips away from his face to his clavicle and down his deeply tanned chest. Instead of his usual paleness, it was a golden bronze. She kept trailing her kissed down to his stomach stopping just above the v of his legs, placing small kisses of both hips. She was so gentle and he looked like he was loving it.

Her tongue darted out to taste his tip: she barely touched it and it twitched under her tongue. Next, he felt her blow cold air, it sent shattering goosebumps across his skin. This time his whole body twitched. He next felt her tongue so smooth and delicate as she ran it on the underside of his cock. She was teasing him, dragging it out, she knew what she was doing. She lent over, her hair sprayed like a fan across his stomach. Tickling him but only enhancing the sensation. However, he still wanted to see her face, so he pushed it back. Her chiselled to perfection cheeks hollowed and her blue eyes darkened with lust and desire. Her full crimson and ever so soft moist lips opened up and  engulfed his entire length. He felt his cock hit the back of her throat. Then he felt her trace his veins with her tongue. His undoing was when she slowly lifted her head, her teeth lightly scraping his length.  _ God, she is beautiful.  _ He felt the pressure building and his climax was coming close to exploding. He tried so hard to hold it back and enjoy the sensation. But she was just too good and controlling of what she was doing. He tried to tell her, but couldn’t form the words: he was just lost in her mouth. He felt his toes starting to curl, his body went rigid and the pressure erupted from him. His essence flowing from him into her mouth. She lapped him up, drinking him empty, before letting him go. 

“We should really get up,” she said

“I think I have already done that,” he replied in a mocking tone. 

Scully lightly swatted him on his arm, wrapping a blanket around her before walking through to the bathroom. He soon heard the water running so he decided to join her. It was another hour before they had breakfast.

They were both dressed and sitting at the table; the sun was steady through the windows and there was no evidence of the storm from yesterday. They both thought a simple breakfast would be enough so they had blueberry pancakes and maple syrup. Mulder finished his last bite and stared at her, just like he had yesterday but this time he could touch and taste her.  

Scully was licking her fingers clean when suddenly she grabbed Mulder’s wrist pulling his fingers to her lips. She placed a small kiss there and then his index finger went into the depths of her mouth. The sensation of his finger in her mouth was quite an erotic feeling. Her mouth felt warm, her tongue felt rough, warm and bumpy, soft and slick. She swished her tongue around his finger, devouring it before releasing it with a pop. She did this with each finger including his thumb. It seemed like she didn’t even care that some of his fingers didn't even taste of food. 

“Enjoy that, did we?” he said when she let go of his hand.

“Very.”

“We really should stop by the boys and apologize for leaving so abruptly.”

“Yes, we should. I would just like to point out it was not my idea to play strip poker.”

“No, my dear Scully, it wasn’t. But you did suggest poker.”

She made a small huff noise. He was right but damned if she was going to admit that to him. 

They cleaned their plates, dried them and put them back in their places. They walked over to the main house. Byers and Frohike looked like they were having an intense game of chess. And Langly was proofreading the latest issue of The Lone Gunmen newspaper.

Mulder sat down on the sofa and Scully sat on the chair. Langly sat up, putting his paper down next to him. 

“Who’s winning?” Mulder asked Langly

“It’s the first game, and they play best two out of three. So, who knows...”

Then suddenly Frohike spoke.

“Someone broke the upstairs sink yesterday, I wonder what happened?”

Scully turned red so quickly. She looked down, keeping her eyes off everyone and staring at a dot on the floor. They all spent five minutes without talking, all they could hear in the room was the click of the timmer and the chess pieces moving on the board.

The silence was soon broken when Frohike announced checkmate. And then she heard Mulder quickly blurt something out. She turned to face him not quite hearing what he had said and apparently neither had the Gunmen. She watched him take a deep breath. And his cheeks turned slightly crimson in colour. 

“Umm, we’re sorry, we didn’t mean to break it. We got carried away and we were drunk...”  There was a short pause and she sneaked a peek at the Lone Gunmen all three had straight faces giving nothing away. “Shit, guys, we’re sorry, okay? I’ll pay for any damages.” 

Then suddenly all three of them burst out laughing. Scully looked at them with confusion and that only made them laugh harder. She slumped in her seat and waited for them to stop. 

“Mulder, there’s no need to pay for damages, nothing was broken! We got you big time”

“Fuck you, guys,” Mulder said.

“You’re lucky I am on vacation or I would shoot each and every one of you,” Scully delivered angrily.

That shut all three of them right up and this time it was Mulder’s and Scully’s turn to laugh.

They left the Lone Gunmen shortly after and spent the remainder of the day walking the shoreline, talking about the future. They had a small picnic together and saw some wild horses gallop. 

It was getting late, the sun had disappeared on the horizon many hours ago. The temperature was still warm, even with the stars fluttering in the sky. 

Mulder felt hot and sticky and that was when an idea popped into his head. He looked at Scully, who was holding her sandals in one hand and a flaming torch in the other.  

“Have you ever been skinny dipping?”

She lifted her left eyebrow up it true Scully fashion. 

“No, I haven’t. And I don't intend to.”

“Are you sure? I bet the water is warm.”

Without warning, he placed the picnic basket he was holding at his feet. He took off his brown tank top and chucked it on the ground. Next were his shorts and boxers. He ran into the lapping waves and started to swim into the open waters. 

Scully stood there holding the flaming torch, watching in awe as the man she loved stripped in front of her and ran to the sea. She couldn’t help staring at the flames flickering across his tanned skin, the shadows dancing across his muscles. She licked her lips, they had suddenly become dry and her throat suddenly constricted. A pool of moisture forming in between her legs as she watched his firmly shaped backside run to the shoreline and disappear into the sea.

She sat on one of the sand dunes nearby and about 5 minutes later she saw his head bob back off the waves.

“Come on in Scully, the water is lovely.” She shook her head. “Come in!” And then he said those two little words, those two words that could make her do anything: “Trust me.” 

In no time she undid the knot around her neck, sliding the dress down her body, letting it fall to her ankles. She picked up the torch, and then her dress and his clothes as well, placing them all into the picnic basket. Then she set the torch back down in the sand. _ If I’m going to do this, I might as well go all in _ . She moved her hand around to her back, unclasping her strapless bra and placing at the basket too. Next was her lace panties, she glided them down her bare legs. She honestly could not believe she was about to do this. She walked up to the shoreline letting the waves tickle the tips of her toes. Taking a deep breath before walking into the sea following Mulder’s voice.  _ He was right, the water is warm. _

Mulder had moved closer to her. His feet were touching the sea bed but she was still treading water. He soon noticed and wrapped his arms around her midframe pulling her to him. She instantly wrapped her legs around his hips and lent into his forearms.

They just stayed there and stared at each other, the moonlight splashing down its watery white-silver glow onto the sea bathing them, illuminating them, lessening the inky blackness of the night. The stars speckled and glittered in the heavens above them. In the distance, the trees were silhouetted against the duly lit house that overlooked the shore.

He kissed her cheek and then the crook of her neck, tasting the salt from the sea mixed in with the suncream she had applied earlier.

She felt his erection pressed against her inner thigh. There was something magical about this night she looked into his eyes and saw everything that needed to be said. 

He saw her eyes lock onto his, their eyes spoke where the mouths didn’t. He slithered his hand in between their bodies, grabbing his cock and bringing it towards her entrance easily slipping into her warmth. She moaned as the sea lapped up against her back.

She felt him in, filling her completely. His wet chest scraping against her taut nipples sending even more pleasure jolting through her body. He started rocking his hips at an extremely slow pace. Her legs clinging to him, her hips rocking in time with him. 

She felt incredible, she matched his pace. Though he knew she wanted to go faster, he wanted to prolong it as much as possible. But soon wasn't able to control himself as he felt the familiar tension coil up within him. He was lost in the sensation of her, her scent, her skin, her warmth. 

She felt so close now, his hips moving faster and less controlled. With her arms wrapped around his neck she brought her lips to his. This kiss was so shamelessly hearty. So heartfelt, so fierce and decidedly telling him everything that he needed to know, her fears, her wishes and, most importantly, her love for him. She took his pouty bottom lip in her teeth and bit down as her body convulsed, her lower body twitched. As she felt her orgasm rip through her.

He felt her walls swallow him, pulse by pulse. And the coil that had sprung had broken and he emptied himself into her. He placed his head in the crook of her neck and bathed in the aftermath of the lovemaking.

She looked at him, and he saw something that he had never seen before.

“I love you,” she said.

He looked straight back at her and said, 

“I love you too.”

She placed her head on his chest, listening to the thump of his heart. She closed her eyes focusing on it. She felt him walk her to shore, never letting her go. 

She must have fallen asleep in his arms because the next thing she felt was the cool sheets being wrapped around her body and the warmth of him spooning against her back. She let her sleep overtake her, feeling safe and completely spent. 

Even though his body craved sleep, they had finally said the words, giving them a promise for a future. An undying declaration that they would be there for one another no matter what. He was right when he said the words a couple of days ago and he meant them.

He felt so much like wanting to have a family with her, to raise their children: half his, half hers. Maybe a little girl or a little boy with her complexion and her freckles.  _ Her _ nose, the poor child would be cursed with his nose. With his hazel eyes and her red hair. A mixture of her inner strength and his loyalty. A passion for science and his sense of believing something that can’t be proven.

He yawned, finally feeling sleepy, and he nestled his face into her hair. His last thoughts were for her.  _ Maybe one day we will have the dream, maybe one day we won't need to fear the future.  _


	6. Epilogue.

He woke up, feeling the sheet around his naked form. He stretched out to find her spot cold. He brought the pillow she had used (when she wasn’t using him) to his face, letting her scent fill his senses before getting out of bed and wandering down the stairs to find her. 

He was on the second to last step when he saw her. She was wearing nothing but one if his suit shirts  _ – he had packed one suit just in case–  _ and was making banana waffles. He looked upon the kitchen island seeing a breakfast tray with syrup, fruit, and freshly pressed orange juice. 

She noticed he was standing on the stairs. 

“Go back to bed,” she yelled and he did what he was instructed to do. 

Mulder climbed the stairs and went back into his room, which over these past five days had become their room. He sat on the bed, his back against the headboard, supported by some pillows. No longer than five minutes later she walked into the room with the breakfast tray in hand and placed it on top of his thighs.

“It was meant to be a surprise. ”

“I’m sorry, I just can't stay in bed knowing you’re not here to share it.”

“That’s sweet, thank you."

"Now tuck in before we get cold.” 

Scully grabbed the spare plate which she had put underneath his and took some pancakes for herself. 

It only took him ten minutes to eat his part of that delicious breakfast. He then looked at Scully. Some syrup had dripped onto her leg and instead of telling her he did something she wasn’t expecting.    

She watched him as he placed her plate on the bedside table but not before grabbing the last of the maple syrup.

“Do you trust me?”

“Always.”

He tore some of the sheets and gently tied it around one wrist, tying the other side around the headboard. She noticed that if she really wanted to get herself free, she still could.

He slowly undid the buttons on her shirt leaving it open and at her sides. He picked up the maple syrup. 

“Mulder, don’t you dare,” she said in a teasing serious tone. 

But he ignored her, grabbing the spoon and dipping it into the bowl, then running the back of it down from her clavicle, across her left breast, and stopping at her hip bones. It felt cold and sticky on her skin, she flinched at the contact on her conflicting zones. 

He brought his face close and she thought he was going to lick it off. But he didn’t, he blew air onto her other nipple, making it hard under his breath. This was torture, she actually really wanted to be touched but it seemed like he was deliberately not touching her. 

He nudged her legs open. Grabbing the bowl again dipping the spoon in and dragging it down from her left hip bone coating the inside of her thigh. She watched him lick the spoon clean and then place it next to them on the table.

He brought his lips to hers, it was a chaste kiss.  _ Finally!  _ She watched as he dragged his tongue, lapping up the syrup like a cat tasting milk for the first time. She instantly arched her back as pleasure synapsis were firing into overdrive. He worked over her breast swallowing it whole and then biting down hard.

“Fuck!” She hissed out in pleasure.

He looked up and he had a wicked grin plastered on his face. He let her breast go and worked his way down her stomach. She giggled ever so slightly as his five o'clock shadow scratched her skin. She would have to talk to him about that later.

He worked himself down, passed her hip bone and worked on the inside of her leg removing the sticky substance from her skin and leaving small red blotches in his wake from where he nibbled on the way down. 

She didn’t know how much more of this she could take. If he didn’t touch her clit soon, she would need to do it herself.

After kissing, licking and nibbling down her whole body, he still did not go anywhere near where she wanted him to. She brought her free hand to her dripping folds, coating her fingers, spreading the juices before finally bringing her fingers to her clit. He must have realised what she wanted and he put his hand over hers, playing with her clit together: flicking, circling, gliding across it. She had never done this with another person before, but the feeling of having his hand on hers was electrifying and quite erotic. She felt the pressure building fast.

With his other hand, he placed two fingers in her entrance curling them and instantly finding the spot which sent her body shattering into a thousand pieces. 

She moved her hand and grabbed onto the sheet, gripping it hard, letting her orgasm wash over her. She had thought he was going to stop there, but she was mistaken. With his fingers still inside her, he brought his tongue to her clit. She didn’t have a clue what he was doing, but fuck it was magic. And her body shattered again, or was it a continuum of the first? She didn't know and she didn’t care. She saw stars under her eyelids. Her skin was on fire. Her body twitching uncontainable, her breath fast and unforgiving. 

Even though it was mid-morning, she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Her body was flying high above the clouds, and so tired from that bliss she had to let go. 

They spent the last few days like this. Sometimes it would be hard and fast. Sometimes it would be slow and passionate. But each time was different as they kept exploring each other's bodies like an artist working on a blank canvas. And in between these luscious periods, they would come out to breathe, eat or go to the beach, but even then, they didn’t stay unconnected for long. 

They said goodbye to the Lone Gunmen and promised that next time they had a vacation they would definitely come back, not caring what season of the year it might be. Maybe they would get to try out those log fires. And maybe, just maybe, Mulder would have his dream. 

 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Allways Thank you for Reading.  
> Please Review good or bad. 
> 
> p.s. Even though this story is part of The Summer Exchange it is also going to become a series to be wrote at a later date.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading,  
> please tell me what you think good or bad. 
> 
> p.s. Even though this is part of the summer Exchange this will also be part of a larger series


End file.
